Brise one-shots
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Briar and Cerise relationships, in small moments. yuri if no like no read please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own any ever after high characters, though that would be awesome.

Morning came slowly, the sun rose lazy up to the sky, the moon started to scurry down the sky. Sunshine reach the edges of Ever after high dorms, soon sounds of preparing came to ear, Darling polishing his hair, Apple singing along with the birds, Maddie's tea pot whistling in warning. Yes all of the fairy tale characters were awaking with the sun himself, well all but one.

Beep-Beep, a long muscular arm rose from the mountain of blankets, along was a growl as the hand searched blindly for the contraption. The loud beeps continued to sound till the covers were overthrown in a vicious matter effectively knocking over the device from it pedistal. groaning as she sat up, Cerise lean up to scratch behind her ears when the bell rang, eyes widen into comical proportions as she realized it was the bell for class to start. Running to change as quickly as possible, then dodging passing student in the halls, hanging to her hood she race to story history 101. Running in the classroom before the bell rang again, huffing she sat down next to Briar, her current Royal and secret girlfriend. As class began Cerise's stomach growled in hunger, whimpering at recalling that she didn't get anything for breakfast she unceremoniously drop her head on the table.

Whimpering in defeat Cerise knew she would be able to pay attention on an empty stomach, then her body suddenly relaxed.

Briar seeing the predicament her wolfy had dug herself in was adorably cute, noticing her rigid demeanor she took matter to her own hands. Silently thanking the spirits that they always sat in the back of the class, she snaked her hand towards the wolf born's ears giving them a good, hard, but gentle scratch. Her mate's demeanor changed drastically her eyes grew droopy and a smug smile grew on her face. Laughing silently she with drew, and handed Cerise a protein bar. Who after pouting over the abrupt stop, grabbed it happily and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Woke up late again, hu" Briar commented as she started to take notes, well scribbles if you consider that notes. "Notmm mmy fault, sunn to bright" replied Cerises as she swallowed the remain bar. "So are we still on for tonight" Cerise asked with hopeful eyes, tonight was full moon festival, a festival that celebrates the moon and all things nocturnal. Smiling, Briar nodded as she lean on Cerise for support as she felt sleep take over, "only if you take notes" she said before yawning and falling to the land of dreams.

Cerise chuckling to herself as she unconsciously runs her fingers through her mate's hair agrees before placing a kiss on her forehead. placing her notebook on her side and the unconscious body down on the bench she resumed to take notes of fairy tale history.


	2. Chapter 2 endless love

**Don't own, a bit Angesty **

"She is so tiny" Cerise whispered as she help their recently born daughter. Her eyes were grey like her mother's, skin lightly tan as her wife. Cerise held on to her child as doctors ran in and out the room.

A lone tear fell from her face, as they placed a white cover blanket over the body. A doctor came by and offered her a sad smile before telling her all the scientific terms of the situation. While he rambled on Cerise only looked down at her daughter, choking back a sob she spoke softly in her native wolf language.

"Твоја мајка је била најлепша у постојању, она никада није желела да напусти. Она ће увек гледају са неба, Курид, благослови духове."

A folder was placed on the desk of the hospital receptionist stateing:"

DOD:August 4 2017, at 12:57 am.

extra notes: Die at childbirth, loss of blood

Patient name: Briar Beauty Wolf.

("Your mother was the most beautiful in existence, she never wanted to leave. She will always look down from the heavens, Qurid, bless the spirits.")


	3. Chapter 3 great?

I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS

"Harder, ug, harder Cerise!"

"I'm pushing, uhhh, as hard as I uggg can"

"Come on huhuhuh almost there of god"!

"Grrrrrr"

With sweat on her forehead Cerise, gave a last push before laying back. She turned to Briar who was gulping water in what seem like gallons. Who knew moving the princess furniture could be so hard. In all the moved Briar's bed and her closet to add more space for a new dresser Briar just had to have.

"Thanks for helping with the moving love" Briar said as she sat down on her girlfriend's lap wrapping her arms around her neck before pecking her nose with a kiss. Smiling, Cerise pulled her lover from the waist earning a eep sound for the goddess, before kissing her deeply on the lips. A moan escaped from Briar's lip as she was engulfed in a kiss. Pulling away panting she placing her hands on Cerise chest she was about to continue before.

"Briar, Raven and Dexter are actually a couple now I…." Ashlynn suddenly stop as she realized the situation at hand. Cerise under Briar gave a huff of annoyance before carefully lifting her sweetheart and walked over Ashlynn picking her up and moves her out of the door and closes it. Sitting back down with her girl she went in for a kiss only to be smacked on the head with a newspaper.

"Hey!"

"That wasn't very nice"

"It's our private time"

That day the everyday newspaper was used for something way more important.


	4. no love

**Sorry very late update school work and family sort came in the way any way please review and read./  
Or is it the other way around, again English is not my first language and I don't own any of the characters (DISCLAIMER)**

**Song Jason derulo Blind**

She felt like dying, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and forget the whole world, a tear escape her as it cascaded down her cheek. She could not believe what happen, one would think being faithful wasn't to much to ask, her mind wander to the moment they shared.

The stray kiss and 'I love you's' were they all lies?

The hugs and dates were they just set ups?  
In her state of distress a alarming though enter her mind, 'Did she even love me'.  
The door open a figure came in the dark tiptoeing to avoid making noise, huffing cerise reached to the lamp turning it on. Catching a partly clothed Briar enter the bed.  
Like a deer caught in the headlights Briar did not move or speak only guilt rode on her face as she faced her lover who had water streaks down her face.  
Cerise stood up facing her mate.  
"Never thought that I'd say, I wish I didn't love you ever since the first date,

When You got close my heart would just stop Thought me and you together would end up on top, you

Changed me for better for worse

I know I was caught up always put you first"  
shifting her gaze to the window by the bed.  
Love made me blind so I couldn't see

All the lies you told

Were right in front of me

Since love made me blind

You made a fool of me

I gave all of my trust

Didn't think being faithful was asking to much but

I'm good glad that I know now

I was fooled but fate let me see how"

picking up her clothes and belongs she had in the royal's room she left in silent as Briar stood there in shock and sadness.


	5. walk in

**I DON'T NOT OWN CHARACTERS**

Cerise has two options at the moment, 1: sleep in and risk getting detention 2: wake up and haul her ass to class. Weighting her options Cerise huff, knowing that even if she wanted to sleep in, her "beloved" girlfriend would storm in and drag her ass out.

"CERISE!"

_Speak of the devil, _Cerise pulled the covers over her head.

Now in her warm caravan of blankets, Cerise brace herself for a upcoming collision. Sure enough her cave started to shake.

Sure sometimes she can be a little pushy but can you blame her, 100 years sleeping only means to live it up now take life by the horns, and also means spend much time as possible her girlfriend.

So when Cerise rather spend the day sleeping in, causing her to miss first period, the only class they have together, well that will just not do.

Which present to the present, Cerise laying down under a mountain of blankets and Briar shaking them.

Having enough of the shaking Cerise, pop out and in a quick swift motion drag her lover into the nest of blankets effectively straddling her.

A knowing smirk started to appear on her face as Briar gave her the _really were doing this_, look.

Leaning down, Cerise peck Briar lips, "You know we don't have to go to class "spoke Cerise as she continued assaulting her lover with kiss.

"Maybe-_kiss-_but-_kiss-kiss-_ we should-_kiss-kiss-_"oh_ forget it _thought Briar before giving Cerise the same enthusiasm.

Things started to heating up, Cerise slipped her hand under Briar's shirt earning a moan from the beauty under her.

Cerise started to suck on Briar's neck releasing a growl, sitting up Cerise pulled of her night shirt leaving her clad in bra and boxers.

Briar could see the lust in her mate's eyes, she shivered under Cerise's hunger gaze.

Before anything else could happened, the door open presenting a shock Cedar and tomato faced Raven.

The couple were also blushing.

Clearing her throat Cerise asked.

"So what up, guys"


	6. LONG DISTANCE

Who ever said distance makes the heart grow fonder is a total liar, thought Cerise as she tried to find her suitcase in the mass of bodies.

It had been only 3 days since the school allowed students to go home after the whole chaotic events that happened. Three days, three agonizing days since she last saw her beauty and to be truthful it was killing her. It was killing her so much that she cut her week trip home to jump on a plane to the Beauty Kingdom just to see her. Muttering curses under her breath Cerise finally pushed past the last of the walking pric-riders, huffing she open her phone _now where are you. _

Ok so, she lied through her teeth to her parents, but it was horrible. Fuming Briar stomped towards her balcony letting a shriek that her girlfriend would compare to a dragon roar.

How could her parents be so closed minded?!

She didn't want to marry Prince or be a perfect housewife or a trophy or or.

_I need to calm down, think happy things Briar come on._

Breathing in and out.

Scaling a castle is easy she said, my parents don't even have much security she said,mumble Cerise as she made her way through the insanely secured and tall castle.


	7. Missing cookies

Disclaimer I don't own anything

One shots base on some prompts I saw on tumblr

**Donuts**

She was annoyed, not scratch that she was furious, she stared attentive to her newly bake batch of white sugar powder cookies this was her tenth batch she made. Throughout the whole day she was baking every time she took a fresh batch from the oven and added the power to let them cool they would disappear in thin air. To the point she enlisted Briar, Darling, Raven and Rosebella help to catch the cookie thief. The first suspect was Kitty but according to Maddie and Lizzie, Kitty was in detention with Professor Big Bad at the moment. Leading everyone to the current predicament five young teens staring at the newly bake batch.

"You sure the thief will come for this batch" Raven ask as she looked around the room.

"I am sure of it" Ginger said with confidence. Darling and Rosabella look at each other before Darling stated "I don't known Ginger this is the tenth batch, that's a lot of cookies for one person to eat let alone take"

Sighing Ginger notice that Briar look as she was going to fall asleep any moment.

"Hey Briar" Ginger grabbed the princess from her shoulders a gave her a shake.

"Huh wha…oh I'm awake!" She exclaimed causing the occupants of the room to giggle at her statement.

"Maybe you should go to your dorm room, take a nap" suggest Raven. Looking around to Briar notice that everyone else was giving her sympathetic looks. Shaking her head Briar puff her chest out proudly stating that she could stay and help.

Raven and Ginger both exchange glance before Raven took out her phone, second later she got a reply. Placing her phone back in her pocket Raven turn to her gaze towards the Briar with a smirk fully place3 on her face.

"Well, Ashlynn just texted me that Hunter got out of practice meaning that Cerise must have too." For a second Briar frozen before shouting farewells and good luck to her friends as she left to her dorm where her girlfriend Cerise probably is. Seriously if it wasn't common knowledge that Ashlynn was her roommate many people might think it was Cerise for the amount of time she spends there.

Sharing a laugh the girls went back to look at the batch only to be frozen in shock as there was nothing there.

Opening the door to her room Briar notice several baking trays stack neatly in the corner of the room, that look suspiciously like Ginger's. Only to see Cerise sitting on the floor of the room.

"Cerise, where you taking Ginger's cookies"

"No"

"Then what's **THAT** white powder all over you"

Silence reign over the room, to the point you could hear a pen drop.

"Cocaine"

*In the high schools kitchen*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRAWRHHH"


End file.
